(MY) PHILANDERER
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Ini adalah kisah Neji Hyuuga yang absolut dan cool dengan pacarnya yang seorang penggila sastra/ "Fiksi memang udara untukku. Musik seperti makanan, dan teater seperti air untukku. Tapi Neji-kun tidak perlu cemburu pada semua itu.Karena bagiku, Neji-kun adalah matahari. Tempatku berputar-putar, dan mendapatkan kehangatan"/Pacarnya ini benar-benar deh. Minta 'dimakan' ya?


Neji tersenyum riang. Pasalnya saat ini ia tengah duduk manis di kursi penumpang kelas bisnis dari maskapai ternama yang akan mengantarkannya ke Amegakure. Mata berwarna lavender pucat itu masih berbinar ketika mengingat _wallpaper_ di _smartphone_ yang ia _turn off-_ kan sedetik lalu. _Wallpaper_ yang berisi empat foto dari seorang gadis dengan warna rambut hitam legam dan iris coklat muda kesayangannya.

Neji mengingat empat foto yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya ketika bekerja itu lagi. Ada foto yang menunjukkan ekpresi gadisnya saat sedang cemberut dengan kedua belah pipi yang menggembung lucu, ada pose yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya, ada pose yang sedang merangkul sebelah lengan Neji, sampai foto yang mengabadikan momen ketika gadis itu mencium pipi kanan Neji. Semua ekspresi menakjubkan dari gadisnya yang tinggal di daerah nan jauh dari Konoha membuatnya tak sabar. Kali ini ia yang akan mengejutkan gadisnya dengan mengetuk pintu apartermennya di pagi buta. Ya, Neji benar-benar tidak sabar melihat ekspresi terkejut pacarnya itu.

.

.

 **(MY) PHILANDERER**

 **Me Yuki Hina**

 _ **Pairing : Neji Hyuuga (My First Love ) dan pengennya sih AKU! (OC)**_

 _ **Warning: typo(s), OOC (maybe a little bit), and manymore**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Ini adalah kisah Neji Hyuuga yang absolut dan** _ **cool**_ **dengan pacarnya yang seorang penggila sastra.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji menghapus peluhnya setelah melewati anak tangga terakhir yang harus dilalui untuk sampai ke apartermen kekasihnya di lantai lima, lantai teratas dari bangunan ini. Haruskah ia mengatakan pada kekasihnya nanti, agar memilih kamar di lantai satu atau dua saja? Agar ia tak kualahan ketika menaiki anak tangga sialan itu lagi karena gedung ini tak memiliki eskalator atau elevator. Atau sekalian saja ia meminta gadisnya itu pindah dari apartemen yang letaknya sangat terencil ini? Bayangkan saja, setelah ia mendarat di Bandara Terumi pukul lima pagi tadi, ia harus menempuh perjalanan sekitar dua setangah jam meggunakan taksi untuk menuju apartermen gadisnya yang berada di perbukitan kota Amegakure. _Hell!_ Ini memang pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi kekasihnya itu, sehingga ia salah perhitungan waktu dan tiba di depan apartermen gadisnya saat matahari sudah menampakkan sedikit keganasannya.

Neji menghapus peluh yang mengalir di dahinya. Ia merengut kesal ketika rambut coklat panjangnya menempel di dahi dan lehernya yang lengket oleh keringat. Ia menghela nafas lagi, mencoba bersabar karena hanya beberapa anak tangga lagi yang harus dia naiki.

Dengan semangat yang sudah kembali terisi oleh rasa suka citanya karena telah berhasil menaklukkan anak tangga yang sendari tadi seakan mengejek kekuatannya sebagai laki-laki, Neji melangkah tenang sambil membenarkan letak tas ranselnya di pundak menuju ke depan pintu apartemen bertuliskan nomor lima puluh dua. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika menekan bel berwarna putih di bawah papan nama bertuliskan Usami Yuki. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, tidak ada sambutan dari kekasihnya. Neji berdecak kesal. Apa Yuki tidak sedang berada di apartemennya?

Neji memikirkan beberapa spekulasi. Yuki tengah keluar untuk lari pagi? Tetot. Neji buru-buru menghapus kemungkinan itu. Kekasihnya tidak akan pernah mau lari pagi, kecuali Neji sediri yang menyeretnya dari tempat tidur dan memaksa gadis itu menggunakan sedikit tenaga untuk membakar lemak yang hanya sedikit menempel di tubuh langsing kekasihnya.

Spekulasi keduanya, Yuki sedang menginap di apartemen sahabatnya? Dan spekulasi itu langsung gugur dengan sebuah frasa, yaitu tidak mungkin. Setahunya, kekasihnya ini hanya memiliki seorang sahabat saja, mengingat Yuki adalah pribadi yang tertutup dan susah bergaul. Atau mungkin dia terlalu aneh sehingga tidak banyak teman sekampusnya yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Beruntungnya, hanya adiknya –Hyuuga Hinata saja yang bisa berkompromi dengan keanehan Yuki. Jadi tidak mungkin kan Yuki menghabiskan malamnya dengan Hinata yang tengah berbulan madu bersama suaminya Naruto di Kirigakure?

Neji mengambil _smartphone_ nya di saku celana. Menekan angka satu di layar _touchscreen_ itu selama beberapa detik, membuatnya tersambung dengan nomor Yuki.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Neji- _kun_ ," suara Yuki di telepon terdengar serak, khas bangun tidur. Neji sudah menduga. Ia hampir lupa kalau kekasihnya termasuk sejenis koala.

"Buka pintu apartemenmu sekarang," pinta Neji cepat, yang dibalas dengan ucapan heran kekasihnya.

" _Nani_?"

"Cepatlah. Jangan banyak tanya," ucap Neji lagi. Kemudian ia segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sebelum Yuki sempat berkomentar.

Satu menit kemudian terdengar bunyi kunci yang diputar. Beberapa detik setelah itu terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut yang diikat tidak rapi sambil mengucek mata kirinya dan menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya. Neji menyeringai dan berkata dengan suaranya yang berat, " _Ohayou, Hime._ "

" _Ohayou,_ Neji- _kun,"_ sahut Yuki sambil tersenyum, lalu gadis itu segera memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, melilitkan kedua lengannya pada tengkuk Neji yang basah dengan keringat. Setelah itu, ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium pipi kanan Neji karena tinggi badannya yang terpaut sepuluh sentimeter lebih pendek dari kekasihnya.

Neji mengernyit tidak suka. "Hanya itu?" ungkapnya setelah Yuki melepas lilitan di lehernya.

"Memang harus apa lagi?" Yuki terkekeh geli setelah melihat Neji menghela nafas karena kesal. "Ayo masuk, kubuatkan jus jeruk ya?"

Neji mendengus kesal. Ia tahu Yuki tengah menyuapnya dengan jus jeruk. "Kau harusnya terkejut ketika kekasihmu memberikan kejutan."

"Salah sendiri ketahuan," celetuk Yuki sambil terkekeh lagi. Ia menyerahkan segelas jus jeruk dingin kepada Neji lalu berkata, "Suruh siapa telepon dan menyuruhku membuka pintu segera? Kau terdengar seperti tokoh anak kecil yang menyuruh adik perempuannya yang lembut untuk segera membuka pintu rumah karena kelewat kelaparan setelah berlatih basket seharian. Atau seperti tokoh suami yang kabur ke rumah sahabatnya karena diusir istri yang hamil muda dan mengalami _mood swing_."

Neji makin merengut sambil meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas sofa ruang televisi. Bayangan indah tentang melihat ekspresi terkejut kekasihnya pupus sudah. Memang sih, ia masih mendapatkan bagian cium dan peluknya, tapi ketika mendengar kesamaannya dengan tokoh-tokoh fiksi khayalan kekasihnya, hatinya agak sedikit... em tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa ia dibandingkan dengan tokoh fiktif itu?

"Kenapa baru bangun? Pukul sembilan pagi? Rajin sekali," sindir Neji. Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena Neji menceramahi tentang bangun pagi lagi.

"Aku kan tadi malam begadang hingga pukul lima pagi untuk menyelesaikan naskahku, _deathline_ -nya hari ini tahu."

Neji mendengus. Ia hafal betul dengan kebiasaan gadis yang telah ia kencani selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Kalau bukan karena membuat naskah dan kegiatan malam dengannya, Yuki tidak akan mau tidur melebihi pukul sepuluh malam.

Neji melihat Yuki menguap untuk kedua kalinya sejak ia selesai menengguk jus jeruk dan meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja ruang televisi. Setelah menghela nafas pelan, Neji bertanya, "Mau tidur lagi?" Yuki hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk melihatmu tidur?" tanya Neji lagi. Kali ini ia mendekap kedua lengannya di depan dada. Membuat Yuki menghela nafas dan merengek manja, "Neji- _kun~_ aku masih mengantuk. Nanti sore aku harus menyerahkan naskahku pada editor. _Onegai~"_

"Minggu lalu kita batal kencan karena kau lebih memilih melihat konser musik bersama Hinata. Minggu lalunya lagi, kita batal berlibur ke pantai karena kau sibuk dengan penggarapan teater kampusmu. Minggu lalunya lagi, kau tak perduli padaku karena asik dengan bedah novel favoritmu. Sekarang, ketika aku di sini kau sibuk dengan naskah novel buatanmu?"

Yuki tercengang sesaat. Sejak kapan Neji jadi cerewet begini? Dari dua tahun lalu, tadi adalah ucapan terpanjang Neji padanya. Setelah berhasil menguasai rasa terkejutnya, Yuki terkikik pelan karena geli melihat Neji yang merajuk untuk pertama kali.

" _Ne_ Neji- _kun,"_ suara lembut Yuki mengalun. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan terlalu langsing akhirnya ikut duduk di sofa ruang televisi, tepat di samping Neji. "Dengarkan aku, Neji- _kun,"_ pintanya sekali lagi karena Neji tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya.

Lengan Yuki melingkari lengan kanan Neji dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak kekasihnya ketika Neji masih enggan menatapnya. Jemari lentik yang biasa menari di atas _keyboard_ netbook itu membelai dada Neji dengan lembut, bermaksud menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Sambil menyamankan sandaran tubuhnya pada pundak Neji, Yuki berkata, "Fiksi memang udara untukku. Musik seperti makanan, dan teater seperti air untukku. Tapi Neji- _kun_ tidak perlu cemburu pada semua itu."

Neji masih bergeming, membuat Yuki tersenyum sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan kekasihnya itu dan berbisik, "Karena bagiku, Neji- _kun_ adalah matahari. Tempatku berputar-putar, dan mendapatkan kehangatan. Tanpa Neji- _kun,_ aku bisa apa?"

 _Blush!_

Neji menahan mati-matian rona merah yang dengan seenak jidat merambat di kedua pipinya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi wajah memerahnya, Neji berkata, "Jangan merayuku. Tidak akan mempan."

"Harum. Di sini nyaman. Aku jadi mengantuk," suara Yuki terdengar lirih. gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Neji sedetik lalu.

 _SHITTT!_

Neji mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia merasakan deru nafas hangat di perpotongan lehernya. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika bibir pacarnya yang basah dan menantang untuk dilumat itu menyentuh kulitnya. Apalagi ketika menoleh ke samping, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas belahan dada Yuki yang tak tertutup sempurna mengingat hobi kekasihnya yang selalu menggunakan kaos berukuran XL. Neji menengguk ludah dengan susah payah. Pacarnya ini benar-benar deh. Minta dimakan ya?

.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

Oke. Ini absurd. Tujuannya pengen menunjukkan kelebihan punya pacar anak sastra, ajang promosi gitu. Gegara sahabatku bilang, "Masa muda, kayaknya gag afdol kalau kita enggak mainin cinta," tapi sepertinya gagal deh. Wkwkwk... jadi ini apa? #teriakhisterisalasinetron

Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa cintaku pada Bang Neji. Sumpah, aku beneran suka sama dia, andai dia manusia nyata, oh Tuhan! Aku bakal jadi _fangirl_ yang nge- _stalking_ dia kapan pun kayak Hinata ke Naruto. Kali aja mujur kayak Hinata. Wkwkwkwk...

Okidoki. Saya lagi sableng gegara yah _you know what_ lah... dan mood buat ngelanjutin " _The Warrior"_ lagi kukumpulin. Sumpah! Di saat stres menunggu _acc_ terakhir dari dosenku itu bikin mood hurt gag dapet. Pengennya sesuatu yang fluff dan bikin nyengar-nyengir. Jadi masih menelantarkan fiksi SasuHina yang itu. _list_ selanjutnya yang bakal aku garap sih rencananya " _Super Daddy"_ hehe... sabar ya yang nungguin _TW._ Tunggu ane selesai sidang dulu.

Jadi mau nyumbang _review_?


End file.
